


What Girl?

by RavenLost2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exegol, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Short Kisses, Shorter than I wanted, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Sweet Kisses, based off fanart, cloning, kiss, loss of memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLost2187/pseuds/RavenLost2187
Summary: He woke up and remembered nothing.Not a thing.Not even her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	What Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES BEFORE WRITING STORY:
> 
> So Marvel sucks as of right now. We have had five months of zip zap zilch. 
> 
> Couple of things - I've deleted several psueds of mine as well as a story here and there. I've also created a whole new series of various stories that are A) never going to be updated, B) I want to update them, or C)I tried to fix them/update them and they came out somehow worse. 
> 
> I don't know - I explain it over there so go ahead and check that out. 
> 
> Also, I do have that second book of To the Other Side that I have all planned out, I just need to write it but again, Marvel is dead, DC is cooler, and the pandemic and 2020 completely destroyed my fandom life.
> 
> Currently I have reentered the Star Wars fandom because I finished off Star Wars Rebels! Yay! I still have to get into Clone Wars but school has started and anyone who is a high schooler knows that virtual school right now is incredibly taxing and just sort of really really really weird. 
> 
> But anyways, I was doing some editing with Photoshop and I did a couple of new Reylo edits so I started to really dive into Reylo again as well. And then I came across this fanart: https://alexiela.tumblr.com/post/627186712679006208/tros-alternate-ending and I'm sorry but fuck yes gimme this so I went ahead and made a story.

Kylo Ren woke up in a bacta tank, confused and disoriented. Several questions were running through his head but he didn't get a chance to ask them as he was tugged out and dressed. 

"What - what was that about?" he demanded, choking and coughing. The Praetorian Guards continued to dress him into a black tunic and robe as one step forward and explained.

"It seems as though your former body has expired -" the one said in his mono tone voice. 

"What do you mean ' _former body_ '?" Kylo snarled, whipping his body around to glare heavily at the guard.

"The Supreme Leader Snoke foresaw this outcome years ago and created a clone for you," the guard replied dutifully. 

Anger flared and Kylo growled. "He did this...behind my _back_?" 

"The Supreme Leader's choice was wise," the guard pointed out and Kylo stilled from his march towards the doors. 

He frowned. "Agreed." he muttered, still annoyed though. "Now take me to him."

He looked over at the guard who replied to him. "It's normal for your memories to be missing. Eventually they will return."

"What are you talking about?" Kylo snapped, glaring and marching forward. 

"The Supreme Leader Snoke was killed one year ago." The guard replied. "By a girl."

Kylo froze, eyes widening a fraction. "What....girl?" 

The guard didn't reply as Kylo turned again to process. He wasn't mourning. Snoke wasn't a close figure to him. The Supreme Leader was merely his master - a teacher. Kylo couldn't say that he had an emotional attachment or anything. 

But still. This was certainly a development. 

"My...my room." Kylo tried to gather himself. "I will be in my room." Kylo refused to hear anything from the guards as he marched away and headed into the elevator to lift himself away. 

Kylo was unaware of the area - the base - he was in. It must've been a base that Snoke had created years ago. It had smooth metal walls and his footsteps echoed as he walked towards...well, anywhere really. 

He realized suddenly that he had no idea where he was going. He was in a base that he had never seen before. He had no idea what planet he was on, where he was, or even what he was doing here. The guards had said something about how Snoke had cloned him; expecting his body to fail, but if that were the case then why didn't the Supreme Leader say anything?

 _He was of the dark side_ , Kylo thought bitterly. _He wouldn't tell me - especially if he didn't trust my loyalty_. 

Angry and frustrated, Kylo continued on forward, using the Force to guide him this time. The Force would take him where he needed to go for sure. 

There were few stormtroopers around and when he looked, Kylo only saw the Praetorian Guards around. Getting a sinking feeling that the First Order may have lost an important battle, Kylo tried desperately to reach back and regain memories. 

The guard had said that it would take a while for him to regain his memories - that it was normal - but that didn't mean it was any less frustrating. All he did remember was the ship he was on and on his way to collect the droid. 

But clearly, a lot had happened and his memory was filled with gaps.

Once Kylo found a quiet and alone place with a data base, he began to search it. There wasn't a lot recorded but he found out that this base was an older one which Kylo figured as much. 

Surprisingly it was specially made for him apparently. It was a base to house his cloned body. The Supreme Leader had made it on a remote planet in the outskirts of the Outer Rim. Basically, he was away from all civilization and could not contact the First Order. 

Frustrated, Kylo stormed back to where he last saw the guards to hopefully get information from them seeing as the database was close to rendering nothing. It only told about what the base was for and its location in the Outer Rim. It apparently lost all contact with the First Order. 

_And the Supreme Leader when he died_. Kylo reflected. 

"Sir?" The guard jolted him a little, shaking him from his thoughts. 

"Yes." Kylo stood straighter. "Where is the rest of the Order?"

"They were last seen on Exegol." The guard replied, his monotone voice really not bringing that name to justice. 

Because Kylo recognized that name. 

Going a little pale, Kylo shook off his uneasiness and glared harshly. "Prepare my ship - I am leaving!" He turned and started to march off. 

"But -" the guard started and Kylo whipped around and clenched his fist, choking the guard. 

"Prepare. My. Ship." Kylo snarled and dropped the guard in favor of turning back and leaving.

* * *

Fuming, Kylo waited impatiently for his ship. Once it was ready, the lead guard once again attempted to try and get him to stay. 

"Your memory is not right," the guard insisted. "We need you to stay here so that when you are stable you can assume the Supreme Leader's role."

"Well then I should definitely make my way to Exegol!" Kylo shouted back, marching furiously into his ship. As he set course for Exegol, a nagging sensation interrupted his thoughts. 

The more he batted it away, the more it kept bothering him so he finally stopped fighting it. Better to just get it over with then keep up with the annoying sensation of a pesky thought. 

It was a brief thought - possibly a memory - that danced over his eyes. A young woman and then an image of his father. 

Shaken, Kylo jerked in the cockpit before shaking his head and letting out a breath. 

He had to get to Exegol. He needed answers and his memory was not giving them.

* * *

There was no way he could get to Exegol. 

Kylo had continued to see flashes - mostly surrounding the girl - but he had gotten enough to know that halfway to Exegol, he knew he couldn't go there. 

He had no way to officially get there - not without a Wayfinder. And the more memories came up, the more he tried to piece together what happened. He saw the girl - the one he had decided had killed Snoke - and on top of that he saw his working and talking with her far more than he would think.

With every memory, he got a new feeling. Kylo wasn't sure what was happening but he was aware of his turning. He knew that he was far closer to the light then he had been before and Kylo couldn't shake the feeling of being okay with it. 

Rey - that was the girl's name, he learned it at some point - had changed him. 

Kylo had turned his course and was now flying towards the heart of the galaxy to hopefully find someone - maybe Hux - from the First Order when he got an image that entirely changed his mind. 

Screeching to a halt and letting his TIE float in space, Kylo stared ahead as his breath caught with each frame of the memory. 

_The guards didn't know._

_They said it was the girl - they said it was Rey._

Kylo tried to swallow, tried to breathe as he remembered the pain of learning that one of his first emotional relationship had been crafted by his old master. He remembered knowing in that moment who's side he was on. He remembered igniting the saber and fighting along side Rey. 

He remembered getting scared and turning away from his mother who had felt his turning and welcoming him back. He remembered desperately trying to cling to the dark because he was a monster - _he was_ \- and he remembered frantically trying to grab the lightsaber from Rey, knowing _knowing_ that if she took it, she would leave and no - _no_ -

Breath still tight, Kylo completely changed his course, refusing to go anywhere near the First Order. No, he needed to find Rey and....and his mom. 

Reaching out in the Force, Kylo reached for Rey searching across the galaxy for her. It may have taken minutes, it may have taken hours but he eventually found her when he felt her hesitantly reach back. 

Kylo latched onto it and was again flooded by another memory after another, the first one shaking him to his core because _no...his mother_...

And the other showing him against Palpatine with Rey. So many emotions rolled over him - after reliving everything that had happened, with so much happening things seemed like they would never be the same. 

His mother was dead. 

Letting the Force guide his ship towards Rey, Kylo felt like grieving. He knew it would be useless, especially since he had already grieved for her but in all fairness Kylo had basically relieved the last three - four years of his life. 

Shaken, Kylo squints at the planet below him and he recognizes it. Kylo guided his TIE down until he landed it on a sand dune. Climbing out of it, Kylo debated before leaving it behind. He wasn't going to need it.

* * *

Trudging through the sand, Kylo tried to think of something to say. He still didn't have all of his memories so he wasn't sure where they had left off. What had happened in between those last moments and now. 

Sighing loudly, Kylo stopped and squinted to see the cave in front of him. He could feel Rey's signature all over it but he couldn't actually feel her there. Kylo started walking towards it, cautiously and slowly moving forward when he heard her. 

_Ben?_

Kylo stood straight and turned to see her standing feet away. She was covered head to toe in a sandy and dusty tunic with a mask on. She had a staff and her clothes covered most of her possession that she had on it. 

The mask she was wearing covered her face so Kylo didn't know what her reaction was. Frowning a little, Kylo stepped forward. "I found -"

Igniting a gold lightsaber she stormed at him, throwing herself and her dangerous lightsaber at him. Kylo nearly jumped out of his skin and twisted away, reaching for his own only to find that he didn't have one. 

She screamed something and tried to swipe at him again but he stopped her, using the Force to pause her lightsaber. She fought back with the Force herself but Kylo gritted his teeth and battered her off. 

_REY!_

Kylo pulled away as she disengaged her lightsaber to step back. Kylo paused, taking a second to breathe. She was strong in the Force and powerful. 

"Ben?" 

Her voice cut through the air like ice and he looked up to see her peeling off the mask to stare at him in shock and hope. 

Kylo stood up as Rey stepped towards him. "Ben..." she hesitated but gently pulled off his mask. He let her, feeling the Force tense between them. 

She pulled away and Kylo blinked a little when her eyes became wet and and she choked a little. "Ben...how...?"

"The Supreme Leader cloned me," Ben filled in. "I lost most of my memory."

She closed her mouth, swallowing. "How much...do you remember?"

"I've regained most of it," Ben shrugged. "Probably up until Exegol..." 

Rey's mouth clicked shut further. "Right." Her lips twitched as she turned towards the cave. "I...I'll fill you in." She gestured. "Come on," 

With nothing else to do, Ben followed.

* * *

He died. 

For her. 

That's what she said. 

They entered the cave together and she started cooking up whatever food she had inside. As they both ate she started to talk. About how after Exegol, she came here to hide away, to find herself before she looked to restart the Jedi Order. 

She had promised Luke apparently to not hide away and build a Jedi Order. But after the effects of Exegol she needed a break from everyone in the galaxy to be on her own again for a moment. 

Rey had come to Tatooine with a droid and the _Falcon_ but apparently someone from the Resistence had picked up the droid and she had stowed away the _F_ _alcon_ in case anyone tried to salvage it. 

And when Ben had pressed to know what had happened, she told him. How she found out she was a Palpatine. How Leia had died. How they fought against Palpatine together. How she had died and he brought her back to life and then finally...how he died. 

She started crying by the end. Soft tears that she ignored or only wiped them away. Ben didn't know what to say or do. 

She had reminded and told him enough for him to remember. He saw flashes before full memory flashes came and Ben licked his lips feeling awful. He had left her. After everything, he left. 

"It's not your fault," she sounded indignant and Ben realized vaguely that he may have been projecting his thoughts. "It wasn't."

"I know." He said softly, looking down. 

There was a moment, not a long one, but a pause before Rey scooted over to lean against him. He shuffled his position to have his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her practically in his lap. 

They just stayed like that for a moment and Ben let himself touch the light for one moment. He wouldn't be the same and he would probably never be fully in the light again but he had a second chance now. 

He wasn't letting go of the lightsaber this time. He wasn't letting _her_ go.

Rey sighed a little before craning her neck a little to gently press her chapped lips to his. He gently kissed her back before she pulled away to hug him and lay her head in his neck. 

"Don't leave..." she whispered. 

He hugged her tightly, gripping her arms. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES AFTER WRITING STORY:
> 
> So...it was a little shorter then I wanted.
> 
> TBH, I'm not all that great at writing how characters actually act, with characters like Ben and Anakin I tend to write them more of what I like idk. 
> 
> In this one it was kind of hard to keep up the emotional stuff. Plus it was once again a fic where I started it and I was like about to dial in and write it and then....I slowly lost it. And it came out like this. 
> 
> Honestly though I don't think it was terrible but it could've been better ish. I don't know I just think that either way, the time between Kylo walking up and meeting Rey again was going to be really boring so I had the option to drag it out and reach that 10k words or just save my brain energy and keep it short and sweet which is what I did and why I think this actually turned out okay. 
> 
> I am definitely thinking that after this, since Ben is basically grieving everyone all over again, Rey joins in to help him. I always say that Ben brings out Rey's dark side and Rey brings out Ben's light side so that might be something that happened there. 
> 
> Oh and obviously, once they were done with that, Rey would go on to make a new Jedi Order and I don't think Ben would be a teacher but since they would live wherever the Temple is, he would be there with Rey and OBVIOUSLY they would be married. 
> 
> And as usually, fuck TrOS and it's inaccuracies and terrible ending. Ben....I miss you lovely <3
> 
> ALSO - feel free to bother me in the comments!! I love reading anything you guys write <3 <3 <3


End file.
